1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various systems have been used as recording methods for forming an image on a medium to be recorded based on an image data signal. Among these, the ink jet method performs image formation directly on the medium to be recorded by ejecting ink to only necessary image portions using a low cost apparatus, and therefore can use ink efficiently and has low running costs. Furthermore, since the ink jet system makes little noise, it is an excellent recording method.
In recent years, a method is being focused on in which a colorless transparent clear ink is printed as a finishing coat after printing an image of colored ink, in order to increase the quality of the image.
For example, in JP-A-2010-221634, a method is disclosed in which an ink set provided with color inks and a clear ink containing a resin is prepared, and printing is performed on normal paper or high quality paper using the ink jet method. In addition, in the printing, first, a patch or image of color ink is printed onto the medium to be recorded, then subsequently, the clear ink is solid printed onto the printing region of the color ink, and finally, the medium to be recorded is dried by heating using a heater (see paragraph [0067] of the specification of JP-A-2010-221634).
However, in a case in which the finishing coat of the clear ink is applied at (approximately) the same time as the coating of the color ink (colored ink), as in the printing method disclosed in JP-A-2010-221634, an issue occurs in that the glossiness is poor. In addition, there are cases in which the ink disclosed in JP-A-2010-221634 adheres to the vicinity of the ink jet head, and a problem occurs in that the ink jet head clogging stability is poor.